Never Guessed
by LalaCreator184
Summary: In the POV of Jean & Reiner. Confused, both friends attend Sina High. One friend doesn't believe it, the other accepts it. How will they cope when facing the one they love? "I'm totally and utterly...fucked". (Slash)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hey! First Animie/Manga Fic^_^ This is so far my favorite animie...soo lets just say the "ships have sailed!" Highschool AU. Yeah cliche, but you peeps might like it! Anyway read, fav and review! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about Reiner?" I asked one of my classmates and best friend who was standing next to me trying to tell me something. "I think- never mind ill tell you later...ok?" Reiner said pinching the edge of his nose, something he did when he was nervous. I just nodded and sat down in my desk looking up at the clock hanging on the wall, homeroom was about to start soon and the teacher nor some of the students were here. I looked around at the lingering students, most of which were my friends, like Armin and Annie, sitting at the back of the class talking about something, mostly armin though, annie still kept a blank face nodding every few seconds agreeing with whatever armin was saying. Next to them was Sasha, (another one of my friends), the girl with an appetite of a 5 ton elephant and a weird crave for potatoes stuffed a handful of potato chips in her mouth. Next to her was Connie a baldy with the mind frame of a 6-year old trying to grab some chips out of Sasha's bag which earned him a slap to the back of his head.<p>

The school bell rang, everyone sat down and hushed up because the teacher had just arrived, I watched as the short man came in quietly and shut the door behind him sternly, walking slowly to his desk scanning the class. He stopped when he reached his desk and sat in the wheelie chair, still the class remained silent, no one dared to talk or barley breath with this guy around, he placed his elbows on the desk and his chin on his hand, he sat there quietly just watching us. He stayed like that for 30 seconds until he began to yawn, CRUNCH! Mr. Levi stopped in mid yawn and glared up coldly at the class. It seemed like I could feel everyone freeze, they're eyes wide and alert, "Ms. Blouse...are you eating in my class again?" he asked deepening his scowl at sasha. Looking back at her I saw her face turn red as she started to nervously giggle, "well you see-" "get out" he said coldly, Sasha didn't hesitate to move and was quickly out the door.

Mr. Levi sighed and picked up piece of paper from his desk, he scanned it and then started calling names out. "Annie!" he called "here" she responded, "Armin!" he called "here" he responded, the list went on. "Eren Yeager!" no response, Levi sighed heavily and looked up at Mikasa who just shrugged, I rolled my eyes, (he's always late) I thought. I shifted in my desk a little trying to get comfortable, resting my arms on the desk I laid my head down on them already hoping for this day to be over. BAM! "Fuck!" I shouted jumping up looking at the door, Yeager was in the entrance panting like he just ran a marathon.

"Why are you late Eren?" Mr. Levi asked, "I...I-woke up late...sir" he said a tone of defeat in his voice, Eren started to walk to his desk. Mr. Levi got up from his desk and grabbed his ruler, "oh...yeager..." Mr. Levi called "yes-" Eren began to say as he turned around to face Levi unknowingly receiving a hard smack on his forehead with the ruler, "maybe that will remind you to wake up next time" Levi said sitting back down at his desk glaring at Eren who just stuttered a 'yes sir' and continued to walk to his desk holding his forehead. I started to slightly giggle looking back at Yeager who gave me the middle finger I gave him one back until something hard hit me on my head, I turned back around to find Mr. Levi standing above me with the ruler on my head. "Jean, stop messing with yeager or ill leave a bruise on your head as well" he said glaring down at me, he lifted the ruler from my head, "I think you already did" I said rubbing my head in the place he hit it, he scowled at me, a shiver ran down my spine, he turned and walked back to his desk, (I swear that guy has eyes cold as ice).

After 1st and 2nd period was lunch, something I was seriously looking forward to, I sat with Reiner, Berthold and Connie at our table of bad-asses." Uhhg, I hate Mondays!" I said laying my head down on the table ignoring the disgusting mystery meat on my tray, "we all do Jean...but do you want your food?" Connie asked, I shook my head no, groaning I lifted my head up looking at Reiner, he was talking to Berthold his face a light shade of pink. (Is he blushing?) I watched for a while, they were talking about some t.v show but Reiner looked like he was talking about his crush or something embarrassing I laughed to my self, (as if anything embarrassed him). "Hey guys!" Ymir, a tomboyish girl with sometimes a bad attitude called out waving to us walking up to the table, "hey...where's christa?" I asked. Christa was Ymir's girlfriend, she almost never let her out of her sight, "oh she went to the dance room to get something, but I wanted to know if you guys heard anything about a new kid thats supposed to be coming here pretty soon" I looked at her in confusion (new student? when was the last time we had one) "oh...I heard about that too, but all I know is that he's a guy" Berthold replied. "Yeah someone saw him in the office apparently said he was pretty cute" Ymir said as if we cared. "Ok seriously, no one fucking cares about some guy-" "oh really I assumed at least you would Jean since that little incident last summer" Ymir said smirking. I felt my face heat up, "oh shut the hell up...th-that was just a mistake, i-it's not like im gay or anything" (you sure jean?) shut up me!, "yeah what ever ill see you guys around" Ymir said before walking away.

"Can you believe her, she just wants us all to join the gay train with her ppppffftt as if!" I said looking over at Reiner for some smart ass back up remark, but he looked like he was in deep thought, like something pained him, something was bothering him."Hey...reiner you ok-" "yeah..yeah I just have to go to the bathroom" he said pinching the edge of his nose, getting up from the table and walking away. Ive known Reiner since the 5th grade, after the phase of hating each others guts...we actually became great friends, and he only lives about five houses down from me so yeah we're pretty close. I looked up at Berthold, who looked worried "oh he'll be fine that nasty ass meat probably got his stomach flipping y' know" I said smiling trying to make him feel better he smiled back innocently (danm thats kinda cute- NOPE shut up Jean) I felt my face heat up again. I coughed nervously glancing at conni- who isn't there...I looked around for him, "umm connie's over there with Sasha and Thomas" berthold said, I looked in his direction seemed like he was right, I sighed allowing myself to deflate on the table. "Hey Jean...uhh do-do you think...th-that Reiner...umm-" RING! The bell wrung but I didn't get up right away, I lifted my head off the table looking at berthold, "do I think reiner what?" He was red all over his face and he looked nervous, "no-nothing it-its fine...umm see ya!" he said springing up from the table speed walking away. (What the actual fuck is going on with these two today?)

At the end of the day I walk home from school with Reiner and sometimes Connie depends on if he was going to Thomas's house or something, so guessing today he was. Me and Reiner walked in silence almost the whole time, it was pissing me off ,it was awkward and stupid (like what the fuck!) I stopped walking, "huh? why'd you you stop-" "because this shit is weird, why are you not talking?" Reiner frowned more than what his actual frown was, "ok..." he sighed " remember what I was trying to tell you this morning, well...I- uhh lets just go to your house" he said continuing to walk I just followed after him. When we got to my house he kind of rushed up to my room, (what the fuck is wrong with him?) I was confused but went up to my room anyway, when I came in he was sitting on the floor, "ok so whats-" "close the door...please" he said quietly. At this point I was highly confused, but I shut the door and sat down beside him. "Ok Reiner, now im your best friend you can tell me any-" (HOLLY SHIT...WAIT WHAT THE FUCK!) Reiner leaned in and kissed me on the lips! I yelped in surprise and jumped back, my whole face was hot, I could't understand anything at that moment, my mind was in shambles of shit, (my best friend just kissed me...ok...yeah oh my fucking gosh). "Eww ok now I know" Reiner said wiping his lips with the back of his hand, "eww wait what the fuck was that for! This isn't- what the hell!" I couldn't get my words out, I was fucking out of my mind.

"Ok look Jean i'm sorry for that, but stop over reacting it was just a kiss" (JUST- JUST A KISS!) "whhhhhhhaaaaaaaatttttt!" "I mean I was just seeing something...now i'm sure" he face planted himself, me on the other hand was mentally punching myself for answers. "Now your sure what?" I asked as calm as I could, he lifted his head up and took deep breath, "I think- th-that i'm gay" (huh...?).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** WARNING a little smut not really tho^_^**

I watched as Jean's eyes widened, with an expression I couldn't really read, (danm maybe I went to far...). I mean I did just kiss my best friend, I didn't really intend it to be so sudden but I had to be sure. "I...umm...I-I didn't real-really mean to kiss you jean...I was umm...actually thinking of someone else when I did it", after saying that Jean seemed a bit calmer, although his face still looked like he had a severe sunburn. "O-ok well...then who were you thinking a-about?" he asked nervously, "well...umm Berth-" "FUCK YEAH! I knew it...I soooo knew it!" jean hollered in triumph fist bumping the air scaring the hell out of me. "Shhhh shut up, and how did you know?" I asked wide eyed, (I hope its not obvious). "Well, you have been acting weird around him lately, I mean like nervous around him, and now you keep cologne in your back pack now, you never done that shit" he said smirking. It was true, I have been kinda off lately, mostly confusion but I got tired of stressing out about it and said fuck it! guess i'm gay then.

I pinched my nose then something occurred to me. "Wait Jean, do you care that i'm gay or...anything" I asked probably bruising my nose from how much I was pinching it. Jean started to chuckle which caught me off guard, "seriously Reiner? you think I care...just don't kiss me again or i'll beat the gay out of your ass" I nodded "yes mam", we both laughed. "But wait...when did you decide this? I mean I really thought you were into chicks...uh no offense what changed your mind?" Jean asked scooting a little closer to me like a child wanting to hear a story.

"I really don't...I mean I still like girls its just-"

"so your bi?"

"no-uhh...yes...I don't know, its really just Bert...we've been friends since freshman year, and to be honest I was kind of questioning my sexuality back then, I ignored it. But recently everything about him just became attractive to me, like his smiles, the way talks, how he licks his lips-"

"yeah, yeah cut all the dreamy shit out, how did you know for sure, for sure and its still not clear to me why I was kissed."

Thinking about it, he was right, kissing Jean was really unnecessary. Did I just want to kiss him? (No it was just a test...I was really picturing him as Bert), I sighed looking up at Jean who had is eyebrow raised waiting for my answer. "I t-told you it was because I was picturing you as Bert, I just wanted to see because I had a dream about us fu-fu-flying...yup flying through the blue sky...what a great dream it was-" (your bull shit actually stinks Reiner...just stop yourself) I started to chuckle, but Jean was scowling at me practically seeing through all that bull shit. "Yeah ok i'm a big fucking idiot Reiner...just admit you had a wet dream about Berthold" my face got warm, "what...don't say it like that...I mean I di-did but so...im human too dammit!"

The rest of that day we joked and played some COD, like we normally did, my sexuality didn't change a damn thing, and I thanked God for having a friend like Jean. When i got home I showered and ate, my mom didn't get home till later so I cooked myself. With my homework already done I started to watch some t.v bored out of my mind, I pulled out my phone and went through my texts messages, the last one I received was from Connie saying he'll be going to Thomas's house after school so don't wait up. I saw Berts message box, I sent him a text last saying 'goodnight' but I guess he fell asleep before replying, (why not send him one now, its not too late).

**To Bert:**

**Hey;)**

I put my phone down watching t.v waiting for a reply. About five minutes later my phone vibrated, I opened it...

**From Jean: **

**Wassup Re-Homo, wyd texting your boyfriendXD**

I just glared at the message, (what the fuck is a re-homo?) and replied instantly.

**To Jean:**

**Ha...not boyfriend... yet, nd wtf is 're-homo'?**

**From Jean:**

**You dumb ass! cuz your name starts with a RE then since u know...you like guys i added the homo right there its so smart!:P**

**To Jean:**

**-_- oook thats just stupid...blonde moment right there...epic fail!**

**From Jean:**

**Is not!**

**To Jean:**

**Is too!**

**From Bert: **

**Hi:)**

I can't lie when I say my heart skipped a beat when I saw that he texted me back, (wow what is this guy doing to me Im acting like a little virgin girl, blushing and shit...get it together Reiner).

**To Bert:**

**Wyd good lookin...lol**

**From Jean:**

**Shut up! you know nothing i'm like brian and your pinky, very gay and stupid;D lol hahaha! evil laughter haha!**

**From Bert: **

**Ha I know I am...and im finishing up some homework, wbu?**

I received both of those messages almost at the same time, (damn somebody's popular tonight).

**To Bert:**

**Hmmm look at you waiting till the last min...naughty lil berty lol;P**

(that was cheesy as fuck)

**To Jean:**

**Yeah ok a guy tells you hes gay about an hour ago and now he is referred to every. gay thing known to man and your ur evil laughter is gay!**

**From Bert:**

**Ha! You dont even knowXP buuut wyd **

(oooo I really wanna know though!)

**From Jean:**

**Pffft whatever hater tater! Soo are you going to tell Bert that you like him?**

My heart started to throb looking at the last text I received, I didn't even think about if I was going to tell him or not. Before, I remember mentioning to Bert about something that had to do with gay people, he said his parents didn't accept that kind of stuff and we changed the subject, even thinking about it now is upsetting I probably won't ever have a chance with him...but my feelings for him probably wont change either...I just cant bring myself to stop likening him...what is there not to like he is so...perfect.

**To Jean:**

**Probably not...he might not be u know sooo i'm just going to keep it to myself for now.**

**To Bert:**

**Thinking about you;P**

(no, no, no delete...delete)

**To Bert: **

**Watching T.V**

**From Jean: **

**Well alright dude but...don't be a pussy for to long your going to have to tell him sooner or later...Goodnight re-homo!**

**To Jean:**

**Yeah, yeah goodnight blonde!**

**From Bert:**

**Cool...oh hey remember that guy Ymir mentioned at lunch today...they new kid, turns out hes one of my friends from middle school!**

**To Bert:**

**Hmm really? whats his name nd y is coming to Sina?**

**From Bert:**

**Marco and the poor guy left his old school cause people were judging him for being gay. **

(oh...oh)

**To Bert:**

**Ouch...well im not gonna be that guy to judge him:)**

(not like I could anyway)

**From Bert:**

**Aww your so sweet lol even though you look like the type to be the bully ha no offense:3**

**To Bert:**

**None taken lol:D**

**From Bert:**

**Im done with HW so im going to head to bed...Goodnight Reiner;)**

**To Bert:**

**Hey that rhymed lol but goodnight sleep tight.**

I turned off my t.v and headed up stairs to my room, mentally and physically exhausted I fell on my bed letting sleep overcome me.

("Rein-mmh", I kissed him deeply not letting any space in between us. He sighed beneath me trying to wiggle out from my grasp, but he wasn't going anywhere, I don't know how we got here but I didn't give a damn...he was with me pinned to the floor under me, open for me. I stopped kissing him for a second so we could breath, "y' know your so cute when your like this" I chuckled looking down at a flustered, sexy Berthold who had a mixture of my spit and his on the side of his mouth. He hummed and then arched his back then relaxed again, he seemed uncomfortable, "whats wrong?", he looked up at me his eyes glazed over with lust. "Mmh, I need you now Reiner pl-please...mhh")

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

My eyes flashed open, I sat up in my bed and looked around. Sunlight was seeping through the window, I looked over at my alarm clock it was 7:15...shit! I only have 15 minutes to get ready. I threw the covers off of me only to find...my fucking boner...(great! thanks again bert for being sexy!) now I had to probably waste 10 minutes in this damn shower...thanks Bert.


	3. Chapter 3

(Where the fuck is he!) Waiting at the spot where me, Reiner and Connie meet up in the morning to walk to school, me and only connie stood waiting for this damn blonde to come. I didn't have my coffee this morning and I was getting impatient as hell, "did you call him?" connie's dumb ass asked. "What the hell do you think! Im about to leave his bulky ass" ( he's barley ever late, imma call him again something might've happened). I unlocked my phone, Reiner's name was already on screen all I needed to do was push call, and hell I didn't hesitate to do it.

The phone rang for a while until...

"uhh...hello..."

"yeah where the fuc- wait why the hell are you out of breath, I hope your running your ass up here or something because its...sev- what connie..no-no shut up...Reiner its like seven-twenty four...what are you doing"

I heard a big exhale of air through the phone.

"I umm had to...take a shower"

"a shower a fuc- he had to take a shower...ok yeah why? he have to go"

"dude ill explain later just leave without me...oh got dammit-"

"what wait...whats wro-"

"bye"

*Click*

I removed the phone from my ear and stuffed the phone in my back pocket starting to speed walk to school, "wait, wheres reiner-" "he decided to take a morning soak so come on before we're late".

Finally making it to school, I bought my canned coffee, slurped it down and walked in to class the second the bell rang. Un-fucking fortunately Mr. Levi was already there sitting at his desk thankfully he didn't pick up the attendance sheet yet so I sat down in my desk quietly. I looked back at Connie who instead of coming to get my coffee with me came to class, he was looking out the window probably trying to see if Reiner was going to show up or something...but whatever he can jerk-off in the shower all he wanted...yeah I knew. No one takes a shower at the last minute, people who usually plan on taking a shower in the morning, like me, wake up earlier plus...he sounded out of breath so in conclusion that fucker was jerking off in the shower this morning ALMOST causing me to be late. Mr. Levi started the roll call, and soon came upon reiner's name, "Reiner B-" and if on cue there was Reiner at the door his hair still damp from the shower, his shirt had water splotches on it and his left shoe was untied. (Oh my gosh...) I had to cover my mouth with my hands to contain my laughter, (he looks a damn mess). "Braun...why are you late?" Mr. Levi asked his arms crossed over his chest eyebrow raised, "my uhh-" (yeah try lying your way out of this macho) "my cat fell into the pool this morning and I had to save him...sir!" (what fucking cat! and what pool!) I was surprised, nobody is going to believe that bull shit. First of all the only animal Reiner has is a Labrador, he is allergic to cats, and the only "pool" he has is a little...very little...kiddy pool for his younger cousins that come on some weekends.

Mr. Levi nodded, "ok Reiner, next time keep it indoors and don't be late again" he said looking back down at the attendance sheet. Reiner said 'yes sir' and sat down in the desk behind me, my mouth was slightly hanging open, (what the FUCK how did he get away with that!?) and as if he read my mind, Eren from the back of the class shouted "what how come he didn't get hit with the ruler! thats not fair!" I started to laugh out loud, this whole morning has been ridiculous. "Because he didn't and I suggest you sit down and mind your business Yeager before I throw this ruler at you...and I defiantly wont miss" Levi hissed, I glanced back at Yeager who pouted and sat down, laughter started pouring out of me his face was so fucking funny. "Shut up horse fucker!" he barked, I didn't want to stop I love making him mad. But my laughter finally stopped when something hard hit the fuck out of me in the back of my head causing me to wince and face forward, something fell to the floor I looked down to find a wooden ruler. I looked up at Mr. Levi who had the worst scowl I think his face could ever manage to make, I broke out in sweat, (shit...he so fucking scary), "now if we are done I would like to get done with the attendance, no one make a sound till after I'm done" Levi said picking the paper back up and continued to call names, my head stinging a little from the impact of the ruler.

After attendance and a brief discussion about the school rules we were able to talk...quietly. I turned around in my seat looking Reiner in the eyes, he looked tired "hey romeo homeo...how was that shower of yours this morning hmm?" I said mockingly, he rolled his eyes "I already know you know so cut the crap" "what ever do you mean?" I chuckled (this is what he gets for making me be almost late). Reiner sighed and put his head down on the desk, "you already know, I dreamt about him and had to take a shower...I- I didn't make a mess or anything in bed...thats why I took a shower...so" I bust out in laughter "ha! poor poor re-homo having wet dreams about the boy you love...so tragic-".

*Knock, knock, knock*

Everyone went silent I turned back around facing the door, "come in!" said loudly for the person knocking to hear. They opened the door and in came Bert with his office aid badge around his neck, I glanced behind me and smirked at Reiner who quickly lifted his head off the desk I turned back around and stared at Bert who had his usual smile on his face, "good morning umm...today you have a new student" Bert said handing him a piece of paper. scanned it for a second then sat it down still having his usual scowl on his face, "ok where is he?" he responded plainly, Bert looked behind him then walking over to the door poking his head out "Marco come on you can look at the paintings later!" (Marco? thats his name...he probably some-) my thoughts were interrupted when bert came back in with a tall, slightly shorter than him guy with brownish-black hair, big dark brown eyes and freckles plastered on his cheeks and a few in between his eyes. My eyes went wide, my breath hitched...(the gates of heaven opened up to me giving me a big ass thumbs up cause I swear im seeing a freckled Jesus), "Mr. Levi...everyone this is my friend Marco Bott" Bert said smiling. "Hi everyone nice to meet you, I hope you all will accept me as your classmate and possibly friend" he tilted his head slightly and smiled innocently, my heart started beating (that was the cutest shit i've ever seen...wait WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!) I shook my head trying to let that thought escape me. "Nice to meet you Marco...you can have seat over there by Samuel" levi instructed, Marco nodded not letting the smile on his face fade and walked to the empty desk in the middle of class and sat down, I know I was probably being a stalker I watched him the whole time until he sat down then I snapped my attention back to the front of the classroom because...I was being a weird fuck. Bert received a 'thank you' from and started walking out the room, before he walked out though I swear he winked at Reiner...I swear he did.

The whole rest of the class everyone was surrounding Marco like he was a God or something, (he's not all that special), nobody deserves all that attention. I glanced at him a few times...he's still smiling? who smiles that much. I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around looking at Reiner who was awkwardly smiling at me (the fuck?) "what?" "he's cute no?" Oh I forgot my friend openly said he was gay yesterday, so now he can have these opinions. "what I don't- know...I mean if he is to you...I-" "I watched you stare at the guy the whole time Jean...you don't fool me" (so he saw that...ow) "what! I-I cant just look?" I felt my face warming up a bit. "Now your blushing...hmm who's the ga-" "shut the fuck up i-im not you!" I said that way to harshly then what I intended, Reiner's smirk faded into in irritated and hurt frown, he crossed his arms over his bulky chest and leaned back in his desk chair, "your right, your not Im sorry for messing with you..." "no-no im...dammit..." I hated saying sorry, "i-im...sorry" I whispered. "what was that?" Reiner leaned in close and put his hand around his ear pretending to act like hes trying to hear me better knowing damn well he heard me the first time. "Sorry! Dammit" he smiled.

Lunch time! And today was nacho day. I sat down at my regular table and started munching on my nachos, Reiner came strolling up with his tray in hand and sat down across from me. "Wheres Bert?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "dose it look like I know" I remarked crunching on another nacho, "you don't need to look like something, to know something stupid" I flicked him off, "oh wow Jean I didn't know you felt that way...when and where?" "fuck off- uhh I mean...shut up! I'm trying to enjoy my nachos!" I barked glaring at Reiner (say another fucking gay thing to me and i swear-) "hey guys!" A familiar voice called. Bert and tagging along behind him was Marco making they're way over to the table, Bert came and sat in his regular seat next to reiner, but marco didn't sit down. (Was he scared or something?) "Umm...may I sit next to you?" he asked, still with that cute- I mean stupid fucking smile on his face, "yeah sure, whatever" I shrugged looking across from me Reiner had the stupidest smirk on his face. I glared at him as if to say, 'say some stupid shit to me and I will tell Berthold everything' I nodded my head towards him to justify and he just glared at me back as if to say, 'do it and I will make your life a living hell'. Yeah we can read each others thoughts cause we cool like that.

"Hey Marco nice to meet ya' Im Reiner and across from me is my friend Jean who is very nice and likes to meet new people" (that bitch!) I almost choked on my food, coughing awkwardly I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to play it off cool...even though I didn't need to play it off cause i'm fucking awesome. "Nice to meet you Reiner, Berthold has been telling me about you and Jean...oh nice to meet you too Jean" He said doing that little head-tilt smile thing, and for some reason it makes me blush because thats exactly what I did. "Yeah- uh nice to meet you too" I said not making eye contact (what the hell Jean...stop being retarted you don't even know him and your blushing for no reason...those school girl days are over!) as much as I thought that I still couldn't find my self to stop being nervous around him, it was annoying. "Yeah but did you guys hear about Connie's little party he's throwing Saturday?" Bert asked then looking up at reiner, "I was hoping you would come with me...can you Reiner?" I looked up at Reiner with a raised eyebrow and chuckled to myself...his face was priceless. "Oh...uh- yeah i'll go with you as long as j-jean...Jean your going right" he looked over at me his face red as hell, blushing over load, "yeah...Connie already told me in second period...causing him to go to lunch detention for excessive talking" he nodded still red in the face, "um reiner are you ok? do you have a fever?" Bert asked him setting the back of his hand on his forehead. I watched in enjoyment as Reiner tensed up and jumped up from the table, "I uhh yeah feel a little sick" he said moving around the table towards me, "oh do you want me to go with you?" Bert said standing up also "no-uh no Jean will come with me...ha lets go Jean!" "what! but im not done eat-" obviously it didn't matter to him cause he pulled me out of my seat and we started jolting it to the hall outside the cafeteria.

"What the hell Reiner!" I barked, he was pinching his nose and looking past my head avoiding eye contact. "I couldn't really take it man...after that dream I had...it just seemed so damn real now its awkward" he said glancing at me, I couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic face, "oh my gosh dude bert has you wrapped around his finger, just chill don't think about him like that when your around him...play it cool like me" I said trying to somewhat help him. His face went back to its normal color and he stopped pinching his nose, thats what I liked about Reiner when he put his mind to things he could really do anything he wanted to do, but I was still confused, how the hell is Bert making reiner act like this? I'm beginning to think its a little more than like. "Ok I'm calm...im not going to loose it...thanks man" Reiner said placing his hand on my head ruffling up my hair "yeah, yeah I know where that hand s' been" I said laughing throwing his hand off me, "shut up" he said playfully pushing me.

After school we walked home with Connie who wouldn't shut up about his party. "And then me and Sasha thought it would be crazy to play spin the bottle!" I almost fucking choked on air and so did Reiner we both were coughing like we had a very bad internal disease. "What! why the hell do we have to play that! what if the bottle lands on a guy-" "sexualities don't count in this game and if you don't play you'll be striped naked and be forced to wear a french maid outfit for guys and the girls would have to just strip I think..." my mind was filled of thoughts of every way this could go terribly wrong. "Bu-but connie what if we play but don't wanna kiss the person the bottle landed on?" Reiner asked probably thinking about someone else kissing bert, "same penalty, come on guys I didn't think you two would be the ones to pussy-out so quick even little christa said she was into it" (damn, fuck, damn!) I sighed, "ill play" I admitted, I couldn't let a little sweet girl like Christa make me look bad, I mean...Jean Kristien can do anything! "seriously? well what about you Rei-" "hell yeah im going to do it...im not scared of a kiss!" Reiner said glancing at me, "I cant be so sure about Jean though..haha!" "fuck you!" I scowled at him knowing exactly what he was talking about. "You sure?" (I hate him).


	4. Chapter 4

For some reason I couldn't fall asleep it was still pretty early, I felt exhausted the whole time, but now that im actually trying to sleep I cant. I perched up on my elbow and looked out my medium sized window to see the sun setting, it was way to early. I laid back down reaching my arm over to grab my phone off the night stand, unlocking it I saw I had a text from Bert saying: 'Im glad Jean helped you out today...he's a really great friend', I raised a brow, (what?) Why would he just randomly say that? I texted back...

**To Bert:**

**Huh?**

...

Five minutes passed...still no reply, (maybe his phone died or something) I thought shrugging it off. I pressed the home button and was about to play a couple games on my phone until my phone started to ring and a picture of Jean and me at an arcade popped up, we were both making stupid faces...well Jean more than me, but still it was a good pic. At the top it said Jean while vibrating and playing that annoying 'Harlem Shake' song that jean set as his ringtone, (what the hell dose he want). I tapped the answer button.

"Hello?"

"hey re-homo what are you doing?"

"umm...just sitting here why?"

"ok yeah...cause your lame as hell come over im bored!"

I pulled the phone off my ear and looked at the time, five thirty

"uhg do I have too-"

"yes! you know your not doing anything...besides its Friday!"

"so..."

"just come on! if you don't ill tell bert you fuck him in your slee-"

"ok shut up im coming"

"thats what sh- I mean he said!"

I hung up and got out of bed, putting my pants back on. I walked downstairs only to be greeted by my yellow lab Armor, yeah thats a weird name for a dog but I just like it plus I was like seven when I got him. I petted his head, grabbed my phone charger and keys off the couch and walked out the door locking it behind me. Outside it was chilly, its the end of November so yeah I expected it to be cold but I didn't bring a jacket for so damn reason. It was refreshing though, the cool air relaxed me enough to stop thinking about anything that really bothered me like my mom. Her and my dad separated when i was 12, five years ago, and shes been working her ass of non stop, on and off dating, paying the bills and such. I had a summer job that helped a lot, I insisted to keep working but she told me just worry about school, so being the "great" son I am I listened and stayed in school. We rarely spend time together and I wonder if shes feeling well or taking care of her self properly...(maybe we can do something this Sunday).

After walking by three houses I made it to Jean's door step, I knocked and soon enough there was Mrs. Kristien with a basket of laundry in her hand smiling at me. "Oh my Reiner...come in I don't want you catching a cold or anything" she said standing aside opening the door more, I walked in smiling back at her. Mrs and Mr Kristien were kind of like second parents to me, they were always there when my parents were arguing and they helped my mom out a lot through her hard times, I loved them as much as family...(kind of making Jean my brother), Mrs. Kristien closed the door behind me shutting the cold out, "Jean is up in his room, I would really like it if you would stay for dinner Reiner...I wanted to catch up with you boys" I couldn't say no. "Sure ill stay, ill text my mom, thank you Mrs. Kristien" she nodded never letting her smile leave her face and walked into the kitchen. I walked up the stairs getting closer to Jean's room I could hear him cussing up a loud storm, I walked in only to find my friend sitting criss-cross on the floor, with his headset on and game controller in his hand looking pissed, "no what the fuck Connie! stop killing me goddammit! its not funny fuck ass!" He barked into the headset.

I scowled at him, went up to him and kicked the shit out of his side. "OWWWWW FUCK! WHAT THE FU- REINER!?" he screamed dropping the controller holding his side in pain falling to the floor. "Shut up! your cussing for no reason have some consideration for your parents dip-wad!" I said irritated, I hated when Jean didn't respect his parents some time. "Bu-but connie wont stop killing me on COD" he said through his teeth obviously still in pain, but he'll get over it, i didn't kick him that hard...I think. "I don't care! at least cuss quietly or something I bet the whole neighborhood can hear you" "shut up connie! and ok reiner...im...sorry ill play later then, yeah bye connie my second mom came in and I got a spanking for cussing too much bye" he said with sarcasm in his voice disconnecting connie and shutting off the game. I went over and sat on his bed pulling out my phone to text my mom that im at Jean's house, out the corner of my eye I saw Jean stand up and stretch then flinch in pain. (I didn't even kick him hard what a baby).

"You didn't have to kick me you know" Jean pouted sitting next to me on the bed looking down. I shoved him playfully with my elbow still holding my phone in my hands just pushing send, "you'll get over it" i chuckled. I heard him gasp then out of no where he snatched my phone out my hands running out the door, I chased after him but didn't get far when he rushed into the bathroom locking it. I turned the knob hard, it didn't move, "Jean give me my phone!" "no! just for that im going to send a dick pic to Bert!" he said. My eyes widened, he did it before to a girl...my ex actually we were still cool after the break up, but not after she received a picture of Jean's dick...she never talked to me again. "No you better not or so help me God I will make it where your dick will not be attached to you anymore" i harshly whispered trying to avoid Jean's mom from coming up here and addressing the problem, "oh are you scared that he'll like mine better than you- what the hell!?" "what!" I gasped,"what dose he mean by Im glad jean helped you out today...what the fuck-" "shhhhhh!" He unlocked the door finally and came out looking down at my phone which I snatched back. He looked up at me, confusion all over his face "I don't know what he means he just sent that" I said locking my phone putting it back in my pocket walking back into Jean's room, "well he sounds pissed" "huh?"(why would he be mad?) "I mean..." he began sitting on his bed "I thinks its because you kinda ditched him at lunch today" (what!) "but i-i didn't ditch him...i well you know" I replied sitting next to him.

"It just seems like the tone of the text was mad...he did look worried when you were sick...quote, quote" "shut up! i'm not mad so ill tell him tomorrow at the party". I scooted forward and laid back on the bed, sighing and closing my eyes...now sleep was coming to me, "umm Reiner could we...um" "hmm?" I hummed. Jean was quiet for a second, "yes jean?" "could you...maybe possibly kiss me...just-just for practice...for tomorrow"(what!) I opened my eyes, but instead of Jean...it was Bert, a blushing, sexy mess leaning over looking down at me wanting to be kissed. "Reiner?" I couldn't help myself I smiled up at him, "your so cute-" I sat up a little and kissed him slipping my tongue in his mouth, rubbing my tongue against his. (This all feels real...too real-) **SMACK! **

My eyes flew open, a strain of spit trailing off my lips down to my chin. I looked up at Jean who was red all over his face...he looked very pissed, "WHAT THE FUCK REINER WHY DID YOU K- kiss me!" he whispered the last two words. I was confused "I didn't it was a dream it wasn't even about you" I protested sitting up rubbing the side of my face where some pain was being inflicted. "Yeah you where sleep and you mumbled some shit about cute then kissed me dip shit! I was trying to wake you up for dinner...a-and you put your tongue in your mouth...uhh" Jean looked like he had the shakes, "oh my- I am so sorry Jean I-I didn't know what I was doing...I- I saw bert and he begged me to kiss him so I did" "dose it fucking look like Bert is here...huh? do I look like Bert to you-you fucking-uhhhg gosh...just come down for dinner before my mom has a heart attack."

At dinner we all talked, Mr. Kristien was still at work so it was just the three of us. Jean kept glaring at me from time to time, I couldn't blame him...these dreams are getting out of control (how did i think he was Bert? Is my body craving him that much...no...I need to stop being a love-sick crackhead). After dinner I was too tired to go home so i just decided to stay the night at Jean's house. "Man your mom can cook" I said trying to break awkwardness, "yeah i know...Reiner you ok dude? I mean hallucinations is like a mental problem right?" I sighed, "I don't know i think I'm just...horny...bu-but only for Bert." Jean looked at me blankly for second then started to laugh his ass off like I just said one of Kevin Hart's jokes or something, "what is so funny?" "ha...no-nothing man goodnight" jean went over to his closet, pulled out a blanket and a pillow and threw it at me. It hit my face, "yeah thanks...goodnight" I placed the pillow on the floor and laid down wrapping the blanket comfortably around me dosing off to sleep. No dreams came that night.

~Saturday Night~

Jean and I both were looking pretty good for the party, we had on some clean Jean pants and chill t-shirts. I was honestly trying to impress Berthold, but i didn't tell Jean that...pretty sure he guessed that though.

"Come on reiner lets run its fucking cold out here!" Jean complained. Connie lived down the block at the 'corner house' as we call it, we were almost there but jean always has to complain about something, "dude we are like two minutes away chill" "I AM CHILL!" he barked.

Soon we were at his door step but before Jean could knock i stopped him, "wait Jean...what if Bert is really mad at me? what if he hates me?" he looked at me, the look of reassurance made me smile and knock on the door myself. After a moment the door burst open to Sasha with a bag of potato chips in her hand and the evidence of it all around her mouth, "hey guys! come in we're about to start STB!" she nearly shouted stepping aside letting us in. It wasn't too crowded all our friends were there no real strangers, I spotted Bert sitting on the couch next to Armin talking about something that seemed to be funny. I glanced beside me at Jean who shrugged and walked off over to Mikasa probably going to harass her like always.

I inhaled what seemed like all the air that existed then let it out slowly walking over to Berthold, (please don't hate me), "hey...Bert" I said nervously, he smiled...but it wasn't the same innocent little smile he always gave me...this one was different. "Oh...hi Reiner im glad you could make it...where is Jean?" he asked looking around then waving to Armin who got up as I approached, "oh he's over there with Mikasa...so whats up?" (wow really whats up...this is your friend stop being lame) "oh nothing much just sitting here" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah cool..." I was about to sit down until..."EVERYONE LISTEN UP WE ARE STARTING SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Connie shouted hushing everybody. "And if you don't play punishment will be given" Sasha added coming out of the kitchen with an empty beer bottle in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. Everyone was quiet for a minute probably trying to think this over, Jean walked across the living room going to the kitchen first, "come on pussies you'll have to wear a french maid outfit if you don't!" he smirked taking a seat at the kitchen table which was a huge round table...perfect for spin the bottle.

Everyone eventually went to the table and sat down, I sat next to Jean, there was an empty seat next to me; when Bert walked by I pointed at it motioning him to sit next to me, but it was like he ignored me and sat down across the table adjacent to Jean. He sat in between Armin and connie, connie sat next to Sasha, then Ymir, Christa, Thomas, Me, Jean, Mina, Annie,Mikasa, Eren, Armin and lastly Berthold. "Ok we are going to start the annual no sexuality game of STB! anyone who doesn't kiss the person the bottle lands on on their turn has to strip in front of everyone! and put on that french maid outfit and serve people like a maid...and clean my house!" connie explained pointing to the kinky outfit hanging on the pantry door, "okay so lets start ill go first!" Sasha said wiping the crumbs off her mouth with the back of her hand, she spun the bottle...everyone watched quietly as the bottle started off fast then slowly spinning and eventually stopping on...Mikasa! the whole table irrupted with 'ohs'. Sasha's face turned bright red, Mikasa's face still stayed expressionless, she got up first walking over to Sasha who got up and met her halfway. They stared at each other for awhile until Mikasa quickly moved into the kiss sasha yelped in surprise but relaxed and kissed her back. Everyone cheered and whooped.

Sasha passed the bottle to connie he snatched it, "whoever I get i'm making out with so good luck!" he announced making everyone probably sweat, the bottle landed on Ymir who gave Connie a dirty look, "if you attempt to make out with me i will fuck you up" she said not letting her scowl fade. Connie laughed nervously then got up and walked over to Ymir they pecked and he sat back down looking disappointed, "what happen to all the shit you were talking con!" Eren joked smirking at him "shut up Eren! she would've beat my ass!" and he wasn't joking...she really would have. Next was Berthold spinning the bottle, my heart beat sped up a little bit and I caught myself hoping the bottle would land on me. We all watched in excitement to see who it would land on...it slowed down and for a second I really thought the bottle landed on me but...it didn't, "oh Jean and Bert! Don't back down now" Connie said.

My heart almost fell to my stomach, I felt like i was choking but in all actuality I wasn't, just the thought of my best-friend and my crush kissing was...(kind of hot) what! no, (shut up Reiner...just chill its just a kiss). Bert got up from the table with a mischievous, wild look in his eye, Jean looked over at me his facial expression was telling me 'SOS I'm so sorry' but I chuckled out of nervousness. Jean got up and went over to bert... (what the fuc-!) Bert pulled Jean in by his shirt and started to full blown make out with him! Tonge and all. I wanted to disappear, I wanted to go crawl in the corner...I cant believe this is happening, Bert at first was closing his eyes and going at it holding Jean close so he couldn't jerk away like he was attempting to, but then he looked up at me...right at me. It was like his eyes wanted something from me, he looked pissed but needy it left me confused and distort, that was the same kind of look he gave me in some of my dreams but in a very, unreal situation.

Bert stopped kissing Jean (fucking finally) and went back and sat down, everyone got like eye boners because their eyes would not go back to normal size. Everyone...except me was hollering and hooting, Mina was even shouting out "encore", (horny basterds) the whole thing was pissing me off! I could feel my eyebrows practically over my eyes i was so pissed off, but I stayed quiet. Jean came back sitting down quickly I glanced over at him...his face flushed, his mouth barley closed and his eyes glazed over like he was high or something. "Hey what the hell is wrong with you! snap out of it" I shook him a little and his daze faded his mouth was still slightly open and he looked over at me, "dude...bert i-is so fu-sex- I mean he is so mad at you...like pissed" I glared at him (how dose he know that?). "How do you know that?" Me and Jean kind of blocked out everyone else and went into our own conversation, "because when he was kissing me it was forced like...he was trying to prove something...a-and it felt like he wasn't kissing me...uhh i know that sounds weird but...i- i don't know...do you hate me?" he caught me by surprise, "what...no of course I don't hate you Jean its a game...but if-if Bert wants to play that game..." (wait...don't say it), "then fucking so be it!" i yelled. Everyone went quiet and looked at me in confusion I just pinched my nose and laughed, "yeah then so be it Reiner its your turn" Ymir said with a cocky grin, Thomas handed me the bottle and I was eager to show Bert that hes not the only one pissed here...and that I can also kiss someone as angry as him(but I'm just...jealous why is he mad though?).

I placed my fingers on the bottle, I glanced up at Bert who had a very mean look on his face...I just smiled and spun the bottle. Everyone was quiet and watched the bottle like a piece of meat...I was pinching my nose like crazy and bitting my lip, (please land on-) the bottle stopped...Eren. Everyone screamed with excitement, I was relived on the inside, Eren wasn't so bad and he was cute. As i was getting out of my chair Jean jolted up out of his chair and slammed his hands on the table, "I FUCKING OBJECT TO THIS MOTION!" he hollered scowling at Eren who just smirked at him and got out of his chair also. I put my hand on Jean's head and pushed him back down in his seat as if to say 'shut the hell up' he sat there pouting like a six year-old kid. Eren and I came close to each other he gazed at me for a minute and then glanced behind me, probably making faces at Jean who i could imagine having fumes shooting out of his head. I glanced at Bert, he still had that same scowl on his face but his eyes weren't looking directly at us (fine!) I grabbed Eren's waist and pulled him in roughly. "Rein-!" I kissed him.

Eren sighed a little and slipped his tongue in my mouth I did the same, both our tongues searching each others mouths. My hand got a little wondrous and moved down to his ass...I gripped it a little he moaned slipping his hands in my shirt his nails going down my back, a pleasurable pain. (Oh shit...Bert...more- No Stop!) I pulled back slowly, our breaths quick and deep, me and Eren looked up at each other, he looked shocked and I was defiantly shocked...we really just put on a display. Untangling ourselves out of the hot mess we were, I quickly went back to my seat, only to realize that our friends had they're phones out taping us except for Jean and...Bert who wasn't in his seat. "Where did Bert go?" I asked, "oh he said he had to leave I guess his mom came to pick him up" Connie replied putting his phone back into his pocket (huh? I was sure Bert's car was out there). I looked over at Jean he looked dead, "I-I have to go!" Eren shouted standing up, knocking over his chair and running out of the kitchen Armin and Mikasa following after him, everybody else looked over at me. "What?" "Eren totally got a boner from that...damn Reiner do you like him or something, I mean its ok we wont judge" Connie smiled innocently, "no-no I don't...I just wanted to show y'all how its done" I heard a mumbled cry come from Jean obviously he was displeased with it. "Man that was hot!" Sasha said stuffing her fifth bag of chips in her mouth "gosh that almost made me ho-" **RING...RING!**

In what seemed like panic, Connie rushed out of the chair to the phone hanging on the wall, "everybody! party's over my parents are about to be home go!" he shouted. Everyone jumped from the table and rushed outside those with cars hopped into them saying goodbye and driving off. Those walking...me and Jean started racing up the street, we stopped shortly gasping for air, "why are...we...running" Jean asked dumbfounded "because...I don't know". He shoved me than began walking again, I chuckled and walked beside him. "You know ill never forgive you for kissing Eren like that...what the fuck!" he barked, I giggled "I'm sorry i didn't intend on it getting like that" i scratched the back of my neck, "yeah whatever...Bert really looked pissed when he left" "really? well...he'll get over it" we made it to my house, I walked up to my door looking back at Jean, "what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked, he shrugged "work". I nodded unlocking my door and stepping inside letting the heat hit me, "well goodnight horse face!" I called out (he hates when i call hime that) " yeah ok...goodnight dick lover!" he responded, I laughed out loud shutting my door, locked it and ran upstairs to the shower...(I hope Jean or anyone didn't notice).


	5. Chapter 5

~Sunday Morning~

I woke up around six o' clock still tired I managed to get up ,take a shower, get dressed and head out the door. I work at a little, but popular bookstore in town, only ten minutes away from my house. I stopped at Starbucks to get my favorite 'Pumpkin Spice Latte' yeah i'm one of those people...but only when it comes to coffee, nothing else. It was a little cloudy out (shi- it better not rain) I drove up to the bookstore parking then getting out of the car my coffee in hand...my foot slipped on the slick and surprisingly wet fucking ground. My heart stop for a minute as I felt myself about to fall backwards on my ass (OH FUC-) I snapped my eyes shut...then nothing, I felt something behind me.

I opened my eyes realizing that my car door wasn't shut and that i was like floating in mid air, my legs were not holding me up...so what the hell was? "Um- are you ok?" I heard a smooth kind of deep, calm voice say above me. Looking straight up all I saw were freckles on a red face...a familiar face. "Oh shit...im so sorry...M-Marco" I said standing straight up out of his hold, closing my door real quick and locking it, "are you alright?" I turned around to face him, he tensed when our eyes met for a second, my face started to get warm. "Oh no, no Im okay...umm thanks though...for umm he-helping me out there ha" I said rubbing the back of my neck, he gave me a small smile i smiled back...then I realized something and started to frantically look around, "what are you looking for-" "GODDAMMIT!" (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) My 'Pumpkin Spice Latte' spilled all over the pavement, no longer could I have my special treat...I could still taste the pumpkin on my tongue, but now- (ITS ALL FUCKING GONE).

"Are-y-you okay...Jean?" Marco's voice seemed like it was in the distance somewhere...I was in silent rage...(whatthefuckmyfuckingcoffejustfuckingwenteverywherethankstothisstupidfuckingslipperyassroadwhothefuckknewitrainedanywayfuckinggoddammi-) laughter...? who the hell is laughing at me right now!? I looked up from the disaster a little startled I jumped back, Marco was closer to me now, right beside me laughing his ass off. "And what the hell is so funny?" I questioned trying to sound calm, but my tone was still sharp, marco didn't seem to care though, he covered his mouth trying to hold back laughter...useless. "Im...i'm so sorry...hahaha...Jean ha..." he uncovered his mouth flashing a very cute laughing smile at me, (oh...) my heart started beating (stop! what the fuck!) " i'll...i'll buy you another one okay?" he said stopping his giggling, and just continued to smile. My face was probably very pink apart from my blood pressure going up...my heartbeat was being a bitch. "Uhh no-no its...okay...what was so funny anyway?" Marco blinked, he smile grew wider when he answered "you look really umm...interesting when your pissed like...pffft ha...sorry" he started to giggle again, "that little-haha vain on your-your forehead! hahahahahaha!" I felt my forehead...there was a little vain popping out.

I started to laugh with him...it was kind of funny, not at me being mad though cause my coffee is some serious shit...no joke. "Yeah well ha I better go open up shop- whoa!" I lost my balance again not paying a-fucking-ttention and was about to fall face first to the pavement, but instead my face landed on something softer but strong. (Got-dammit, dammitdammitdammitdammitdammit!) I was so embarrassed...yeah i'll admit...shit twice i fell into this guy, im like a clumsy chick! "Oh...saved you again" he remarked. My face was literally in his chest but I adverted myself up and continued to walk up to the store, watching my step carefully. I pulled out the store keys from my pocket, unlocked the door and hurried inside with no hesitation, I went behind the counter and went to the lounge for employees only. I sat my stuff down on the couch and started up the coffee machine on the counter, (I fucking hate this cheap ass coffee!) I knew today was going to be shitty.

The store didn't open till seven so I had like twenty more minutes to go, I sat down on the leather brown chair, sipping my cheap shit coffee and pulling my laptop out of my bag. I heard the door open and I spun around to see who it is...(what the hell...oh please no!). Marco came in and closed the door behind him, still smiling he waved at me, (what the- did he follow me in here?) "umm...Marco what are you doing?" I asked watching him go sit his backpack and jacket by my stuff and sit down next to it, "oh I work here now...I started yesterday and...yeah I think Petra left you a note at the front counter" he said relaxing back on the couch. I sat there a little troubled...but then look at the benefits of this, usually no one really comes in on Sundays but I still have to stock new shipments that come in all by myself, now with Marco here he can do all the work ha! I just nodded and opened my laptop. "So how long have you been working here?" He asked probably trying to break the awkward silence, I looked up from my screen...and holy shit he was looking casual...its not as cute as his smile but it was...nothing! "Since the summer" I said trying to take my eyes of his causal face. "Thats cool...umm ha sorry I know this is awkward we barley know each other but I did save your life today, twice" "oh yeah? well thank you my noble prince you have saved me yet again" (what the fuck) we both chuckled.

The store opened and so far we've only had three costumers, I had Marco run the register while I stocked. It was around ten something when a woman and a little girl, probably her daughter, came in. The little girl was an energetic one, she had a huge smile on her face, blonde hair and freckles...(just like Marco, so cu- nope!) I watched as the woman and the girl came up to the counter, she stood on her tiptoes trying to peer over it. Marco leaned forward so she could see him, giving off one of his killer smiles, "what can I help you with today?" he asked sweetly. "We would like to find a book that she can read to her father...something simple really" the women replied, "its my daddy's birthday tomorrow!" the little girl squeaked, (kids are too loud for no good reason), I watched Marco make a complexed face as if he were pretending to think really hard, "hmmm come to think of it I think I saw something you were looking for in the donation box...hold on" Marco went over to a huge box in the corner and started to dig in it. I rolled my eyes...still watching him bend over in the box...maybe glimpsing at his ass a little...(NOPE GET BACK TO WORK JEAN!) I averted my eyes back to the bookshelf but looked back when Marco announced 'got it' and the little girl busted out with giggles,"here you go, I think this is the one" he said handing the woman the book, the title was 'Its Your Birthday, and I Love You!' I donated that book.

The woman smiled as she scanned through the book, she nodded and asked how much, Marco replied two o' five, they paid and left the little girl skipping all the way out. "Kids are great huh?" he asked looking over at me, I snapped my attention back over at the shelves "yeah sure...if you say so" "what does that mean?" he chuckled I heard him open the register then close it again. "I mean...i'm not really a kid person, patience isn't exactly my best virtue" i said shrugging placing a row of books in its place, "yeah I guess your right, so what are doing after work?" my face got hot (is he asking me out on a date...wow no just answer) "oh umm...nothing really just going home" I replied. I looked over my shoulder, he had a piece of paper out writing something down. He's been writing something the whole day, not like i've really been watching him a lot just quick questioning glances, he stopped for a second, he squinted his eyes and tapped the pencil eraser against his cheek, sticking his tongue out a little. Another fucking cute facial expression (how many can he make!?) his eyes met mine and I looked away like I was looking up at the clock, "oh its already ten thirty...we get off in two hours, what are doing after work?" (cheesy ass) his i guess "thinking face" faded and appeared a smile, "nothing...hey maybe we should go to this cafe about two blocks down...I love their lemon bread" he suggested, he sounded like a kid when he explained the cafe. I couldn't help but smile, "sure".

~Sunday Afternoon~

Petra, the store manager, came in at one and we were off. It was chilly outside, but neither of us wanted to waste gas going down the block, so we walked. Sina is a very populated place, so it was kind of crowed walking down the sidewalk, especially trying to walk side-by-side. As we walked we couldn't really have a conversation, we just glanced at each other and smiled, "excuse me!" a fat kid ran past me bumping me in the process (FUCKING FAT ASS GOT DAMN-) I felt my self falling again for the hundredth time that day. Marco grabbed my jacket collar and pulled me in quickly, i was shorter than he was so my face, again, found its way in Marco's chest. "That was close, huh?" he said practically hugging me...i was literally going to burst, first of all from anger because of that fat fuck that almost made me fall, and then the fact that i've been really clumsy all day. Second how warm and broad Marco's chest felt made me want to cuddle up with him right now, (OH MY GOD NO!) I pulled away from his warmth, but the warmth stayed, my warmth. "Jesus Jean...are you alright your really red...and hot" (he called me hot!) I realized that he didn't mean it in that way when he took off one of his gloves and felt my face, I nervously laughed, "i'm fine really but lets just get going we're kind of in peoples way here", he nodded and we started to walk again, i took off my hood and allowed the cool air to bring my temperature down...but it seemed like it went back up every time i looked over at Marco.

At the cafe we joked around and laughed the whole time. I tried some of the lemon bread Marco was talking about...it really was good, but I liked the pumpkin better. He talked about his old school...he said he didn't like it much and he looked uncomfortable talking about it so i didn't push that conversation on, I told him about me and how I draw...Reiner is the only one I told about my artistic gift, its kind of embarrassing to me, don't ask me why. He begged me to draw him something one day, I said maybe and we continued to talk, he said he really likes Sina already, that made feel like a good person...whatever shit he had to deal with at his old school he didn't have to deal with here. We stayed at the cafe for an hour then we headed back to our cars, "I really had fun today Jean" he said walking with me up to my car his was right next to mine, a blue Bentley...i was a little jealous of how nice it looked but who cares I love my 1999 Lexus me and her go way back. "Me too...and thanks again for saving my ass three times today...I owe you" i replied rubbing the back of my neck, "no, no its fine...really walking to the cafe with me was quite enough, but um can I ask you something?" he fiddled with his zipper a little not completely looking at me, (is he nervous? oh my God...is he going to-) "yeah shoot?" i bit my lip, what is he about to say? "dose this...m-mean we're friends?" he said looking into my eyes like he was searching for something, his eyes were wide and its like his pupils grew bigger...(ok im sorry... BUT THAT IS WAY TO FUCKING CUTE TO SAY NO TOO!) The heat began to grow in my face again. "Uh- ye-yeah...totally yeah we're friends" I said trying to hide my red face with a cocky grin, he smiled showing his perfectly white teeth, "ok well see you at school tomorrow damsel in distress" he winked and grabbed his keys out of his pocket, unlocked his car and hopped in sticking his tongue out at me like a kid. "Like hell!" I yelled back unlocking my own car and hopping in, I flicked him off through the window and started my car he started his and tapped his wrist like if a watch was there, trying to say time? (time to what...oh!).

We soon stopped our little sign language battle and drove away. I got home around three thirty, my mom was doing the laundry and my dad was probably asleep, I went up to my room exhausted and thinking about the past few hours I spent with Marco...friends...thats a good start.


End file.
